Escape:A we bare bears story
by Lyricz Gamez
Summary: A rebirth of a new world.


"We are killing ourselves,we are killing mother earth,we are killing humanity."

please give US another CHANCE

Humanity SURVIVAL

The sun rises up shining through the bears window but the first to wake up is Grizz the grizzly brown bear.He wakes up with a moam and groan knowning he have to get up "damn mornings"Grizz says tiredly.Grizz rolls off the bed and walks out of his room her walk to panda door hear a clapping sound with moans."NOPE" Grizz yells silently to himself.

Grizz walks into the bathroom and cuts on the lights but the lights seemed light it needed to be fix.The lights will not come on but Grizz did not care he closed the door to brush his teeth and shower.He turns on the sink gets his tooth brush and paste then started to wash his teeth.Grizz rinsed his mouth with warm water and swallowed the toothpaste and water.Grizz turns on the shower then get in to wash his body.

A door opens and Panda walk out slowly into the kitchen then opens the freezer with his brother is layin there holdin his wooden red axe that freaked Panda out alittle but he reachs for a drink only to close the freezer.

"Huh" Panda says Wolves

wolves howling*

Ice bear gets out the freezer to see whats going on."Ice bear thinks something is going on outside" the polar bear says.With no sense of fear Ice bear runs outside to see nothing but trees and rocks.

Noise stops*

Panda runs outside behind Ice bear "What its quite now" the panda stated. Panda feels alittle fear growing in his body. Ice bears scrugs it off and walks inside.

Panda follows Ice bear inside the cave. "Damn Ice bear how are you so brave"Panda says slowly Ice bear ignore the bear and pulls out a large cutting knife.

Panda knows almost nothing about Ice bear he is surprise Grizz never ask him.Grizz walks out the bathroom wet Grizz yells "Where is the towel" Panda looks at the wet bear and blushes "Umm...I dont know if we have one" Panda says.

Pandas face turns red and glazes at Grizz.

"Umm pan pan... what the fuck stop staring at me like that its weird" Grizz says but he blushes alittle too.Ice bear throws Grizz paper towels Grizz left wiping himself.

"Hmm...Guys yal hear that" Panda says It sound like-the door flew open and lands on the ground.Ice grabs his axe from in the freezer grabs Panda and runs with Grizz folling suit. The three men in pure black amored suits walks in their direction towards the bathroom.Grizz opens the windows then jumps throught then Ice bear and finally panda,Panda falls on his back then smoke appears from the forest.The three bears look to see the whole forest burning down.Tears fills pandas eyes as he watches the other animals scream and yell in agony as it soon gets silent.

BOOM!!!

The three bears were sent flyin back off their feet.The three men burst out the

collasping cave."They ruin our cave our home"Grizz yells in anger. Panda and Ice bear were frightened they never seen Grizz so mad before.One of the men pulled out a gun and fires it.The bullet hit Grizz in the arm getting the bear more mad.Grizz claws begins to sharpen and he growls protecting his two brothers.

The three mens walks up to the three bears and stares at them and says "You peace of shit and filth just nothing but an waste of mass that is taking up our space so run or die plz dont bore me Grizz I know you are brave Ill give you that but you are weak" Grizz glances at the man until he punches Grizz in the face laying the bear on the floor as he steps on his head.The other men glances at the two other bears.Panda cries as Ice bear grabs Panda and runs"What are you doing we cant leave him hell die" Panda yells Ice says nothin as they run into the city which looks like an battleground.Buildings all down the ground all cracked up with blood the dead animals everywhere.

Its like a new world the one man will remake.

 **Hey its Bonnie kay I hope you like the story the story will get long as we gointo the next Chapter.**

 **Is this the end for Grizz?**

 **Who iz tryin to make a new world and why?**

 **Stay tune to find out.**

 **-BK**


End file.
